


some give up. some give in. me, i won't.

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, flufffff, minor smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Gym AU w/ our two favorite idiots
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyrobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/gifts).



When Anya first got hired at an elite gym as a yoga instructor, she was so ecstatic. For so long, her family had mocked her for her chosen career path, but now she’d finally made it. She might’ve preferred to work in a yoga-only studio, but those jobs went to only the most seasoned instructors. Besides, this gym paid _really_ well, so Anya figured she could sacrifice part of her dignity to never step foot in a boring, grey office cubicle again.

On her first day, she showed up twenty minutes early with the hopes of making a good first impression with her new boss and coworkers. She’d spent hours on FaceTime with her sister planning the perfect outfit. It needed to be casual enough to not look like she was trying too hard, but still managed to be professional. Maria suggested she go with her nicest pair of black yoga pants and a powder blue tunic that was both extremely comfortable and stylish. Paired with some simple black ballet flats, she was ready to tackle the world.

She stood at the front desk as the receptionist went to fetch Lily when she first saw _him._ He was very attractive, but that was to be expected at a gym like this. There were always good-looking men and women roaming the machines like predators, shooting pointed glares at any normal human being that dared to step into their “selfie-space.” This man definitely gave off the vibe that he used ‘#swol’ on his Instagram posts genuinely.

He caught her eye and arched a brow at her, before looking her up and down. Anya had the strong urge to cross her arms over her chest and resituate her gym bag to cover her backside, but she stood her ground. She’d be damned if she let some roid-rage buffoon ruin her first day.

Unfortunately for her, the man waved off the group he was talking to and made his way over to her. As he approached, she took notice of his appearance. He was well-muscled, but not overly so. His arms were bare and on display for the world in his tank top and Anya certainly did _not_ think about how they’d look flexed from holding her up. He had messy brown hair that hung over his eyes – he could probably do with a nice trim – eyes that Anya noticed flashed with something she was familiar with in places like this.

“Hi there. You must be new. My name’s Dmitry.” He reached his hand out to shake hers, which she hesitantly accepted. When she didn’t respond, he smirked and Anya’s eyes zeroed in on the dimple that popped along his jaw. _Damnit._ She shook her traitorous thoughts and let go of his hand.

“Sorry. I’m Anastasia, but I prefer to go by Anya. I’m the new yoga instructor here.”

Dmitry’s eyes flashed again and Anya grew nervous. She hoped he wouldn’t have the stereotypical response to her job, but of course he lived up to her assumptions.

“Yoga instructor, huh? You must be pretty flexible. Do you give any…private lessons?” His eyes raked over her form again and she fought the urge to knee him in the dick.

Instead, Anya – bolstered by her own special brand of chaos – looked Dmitry up and down and stated sweetly, “I would destroy you and enjoy it, you chauvinistic ass.”

His smile dropped from his face then. _Good._ He probably wasn’t used to females resisting his charms and turning him down.

Lily emerged then, all flustered cheeriness, and welcomed Anya. She took in Dmitry standing next to her and clapped her hands together.

“Oh good! You’ve met Dmitry. He’s one of our Personal Trainers and the resident Spin Instructor. I trust he’s behaving?” She shot a pointed look at Dmitry who raised his hands in defense.

“Lily, you know me! I’m nothing but a perfect gentleman at all times.” He winked at Lily and turned to Anya. “Good luck on your first day, Anya. I’m sure we’ll see each around soon.”

The logical part of Anya’s brain demanded she report Dmitry’s behavior to Lily as sexual harassment. This part usually sounded uncannily like Tatiana, and Anya hoped her sister would never find out about this compromise on her values. She needed this job and as much as she hated to admit it, she’d only survive in this environment if she fought back.

She followed Lily through introductions with the staff on duty that day and set up her schedule for the next two weeks. Yoga was relatively new to the facility, but it had been in hot demand for months now. Lily looked as if she would faint from joy when Anya mentioned she could also teach meditation.

“These rich women will eat that shit up. Not that I don’t think it’s a valuable course, darling. Just you know, thinking about the business.” Anya couldn’t bring herself to be offended. She knew that it boiled down to job security. If she could come up with specific classes that would increase demand for a yoga instructor, she’d keep her job.

This was going to be a good fit for her; she was going to make it so.

* * *

A month into her time at the gym, Anya’s relationships with her coworkers, for the most part, were developing well. People would make a point to stop her in the halls and compliment her on her classes. A few even attended her beginner’s class when it didn’t conflict with their own schedules. She felt like she was finally thriving.

Except for her relationship with Dmitry.

Ever since their first encounter, their hatred continued to grow. One of Dmitry’s favorite things to do is to blare his obnoxious EDM during her evening meditation class. Just as she finally got the class refocused on breathing – “It’s a great technique for when there’s a lot of stimuli around you, like children!” – Dmitry’s shouting echoed through the walls. It might not have been the first time Anya contemplated murder, but it was probably the closest she’d gotten to actually committing the crime.

In retaliation, Anya snuck into his classroom before his next session and loosened his seat just enough to create problems. When his class started, Anya sat in her own room, working on her next session’s material and waited to hear Dmitry. Sure enough, only a few minutes in, Dmitry must’ve sat down on his seat and it gave way, because she heard a thud and then Dmitry cursing viciously. She giggled to herself and moved into her next pose.

Things only escalated from there.

Dmitry used her classroom for a personal training session and ended up “conveniently” running over time by 30 minutes. Because in an industry where time was money, that was a valid excuse…

Anya then swiped his gym bag from the staff locker room while he was doing laps in the pool and hid it at the bottom of the dirty towel bin. Dmitry was forced to search the entire gym in nothing but his dripping swim trunks before finding his clean clothes now in desperate need of a wash (or burning).

Anya’s own clothing went for a swim the next day in response. She was beyond furious at that because she originally had plans after work, but there was no way she could go to dinner with her family in sweaty gym clothes. Her mother and sisters would never let her hear the end of it.

To get back at him, she interrupts his daily session of absorbing his fan club’s affection. He always seemed to have at least three desperate housewives trailing after him at all times. On this occasion, they’re all huddled around the water cooler, laughing at something Dmitry said. Anya marched her way over to them and said, “Ooh! So you’ve all seen it too? I laughed for five minutes straight my first time.” Then she turned and looked Dmitry up and down before she refilled her water and walked away, not even bothering to hide her smirk.

After that, there was a new level of heat to their encounters. It was like they were engaged in some kind of sexually-charged game of chicken, one which Anya refused to back down from. It was oddly thrilling, if she was being honest.

She decided to kick things up a notch and started attending one of his spin classes when she’s got a hole in her schedule. Anya made sure to get the bike directly across from him so he wouldn’t be able to avoid her. _Let’s see how he handles this._

Dmitry’s eyes never left hers the entire class. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle or shift his attention elsewhere. Anya found the competitiveness between the two invigorating and loved matching him pace for pace. The surprise would only reach his eyes, and then he’d try something else to throw her off.

As much as she hated to admit it…the class was fun. The workout was really good and it left her buzzing with adrenaline. She doesn’t miss the choked sound Dmitry made either, when she lifted her leg up against her bike during their cool-down stretching.

He didn’t linger for his fan club like normal and Anya counted her victory. That is, until she heard the women by the door whispering conspiratorially about ‘eye-fucking’ and ‘it’s not even fair!’ Anya felt herself blush and she pushed her way politely through the group, eager to get to her next class.

She avoided Dmitry for several days after that. He seemed to be keeping his distance as well. That or he was just biding his time until his next attack.

He reappeared when she was finishing up her own personal workout in the main gym.

“Hey, Nastya!” His hand rested on her elbow and she would’ve ripped her arm from his grasp if he hadn’t hurriedly whispered in her ear, “Just go along with it. I’ll explain later.”

Part of her remained suspicious of his intentions…this was the same man that had been tormenting her for the last few months. But his eyes looked genuine for once and so she played along.

He waited for her to gather her things and then walked her outside. They get a block away from the building when he finally explained the dramatic shift in their relationship.

“I overheard Gleb telling another trainer that he was going to ‘convince’ you to go out with him tonight, ‘whether she wants to or not.’” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and Anya felt a wave of affection toward him.

But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t tease the shit out of him. “And that would be bad?”

Dmitry froze and looked at her with a serious face, his eyes blazing in a way she hadn’t seen before. “You’re a big girl Anya, but Gleb is bad news. He’s had several women trainers report him to corporate, but he’s the only strength trainer on staff, so Lily can’t afford to lose him. It’s…it’s fucked up.”

She bumped her shoulder into him. “Why Dmitry, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared about me.”

He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her regardless. “Don’t flatter yourself, Anya. I promise to go back to thinly veiled rage tomorrow when we return to work.”

Something inside Anya told her to take advantage of his words. “If that’s the case, want to grab dinner? I’m starving and would murder for some pizza.”

To her surprise, Dmitry threw his head back and laughed. She tried not to admire how handsome he looked when he was so carefree.

“Lead the way, Princess.”

* * *

The next day, Anya tried to process this new development with Dmitry.

Dinner had been…amazing? Dmitry – for all of his flaws – was actually a decent conversationalist when he didn’t feel the need to live up to toxic patriarchal stereotypes that went with his profession. Anya couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much. He eagerly listened to her tell stories of her family and asked all of the right questions in the right places. His own stories revealed a softer, sweeter side to the man that had propositioned her on her first day of work. She preferred this Dmitry. His smile reached his eyes and that _stupid_ dimple was permanently etched in his jaw and in her mind.

He’d followed through on his words to Lily and had been the perfect gentleman, insisting on walking her home so that he knew she was safe. They had hesitated for a moment by her door and she wondered if it would be completely idiotic to kiss him.

She never got the chance, though. Dmitry stuffed his hands into his jacket and awkwardly said good night. He waited for her to be locked inside her apartment before making his journey back to his place.

This change wasn’t unwelcome, per say, but Anya wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. She’d grown comfortable in their feud. Now though, she warred with herself over whether to trip him in the halls and laugh or push him against the wall and kiss him silly.

Sure enough, Dmitry was his same cocky self when they ran into each other at the front desk. He took in her attire – yoga pants and a fitted crop top for today – and hummed to himself.

“Your class is in for quite the show today, huh Anya?” _Definitely going to trip him when given the opportunity._

“Dmitry, if you could go…I don’t know…five seconds? Without objectifying women? I might die from shock and ecstasy.” She elbowed her way around him to check her class roster and her blood ran cold as she saw the name at the bottom of the list.

“You’re going to take my yoga class? You? Dmitry Sudayev?”

His smirk was downright devilish and her stomach swooped. He was up to something.

“You had me at ‘Anya’ and ‘ecstasy,’ Princess. Now let’s get to class. I’ll need the instructor’s assistance setting up for the first time.”

_You need this job. You need this job. You LOVE this job._

But. She could probably fake an illness at the last minute and that would give her the time necessary to change her name and flee the country. Right?

_No. Dmitry cannot win this._

Anya entered the classroom to find Dmitry closely inspecting the yoga mats. He called out to her to come help him and she was already regretting every choice that led her to this point.

“How can you possibly screw this part up? You pick a mat; you find a spot. You unroll the mat. End of instructions.” She poked his ribs in annoyance and Dmitry let out an exaggerated cry of indignation.

“But how do I know if it’s the right size? I’m very tall, so I need an _extra-long_ yoga mat.” His innuendo was clear. Anya could only pray that no one else heard him because this was still her job and she would love to not get fired today.

“If you don’t grab a mat and sit on the floor in the next ten seconds, I will cut you so you won’t have to worry about ‘ _mat length_.’” That did the trick. Dmitry grabbed the first mat he could reach and chuckled as he set up shop in the back corner of the room. A small blessing, she figured.

The room quickly filled up and Anya switched to instructor-mode. Her voice dropped to a calming tone as she walked the class through the introduction. She did her best to address the whole room, but found her gaze gravitating towards the resident idiot taking up space in the back. As they progressed through different poses and positions, Anya – and the others in the class – could barely contain their giggles at the grunts and groans coming from Dmitry.

It was almost adorable, how much he tried to keep up. If he’d been smart, he’d have tried to do her beginner’s class. But this was Dmitry, so she probably shouldn’t have been surprised he’d signed up for the first available time – her Advanced Tabata Fusion class.

The last five minutes of the class are more relaxed as they cooled down. When they finally finish with child’s pose, Dmitry’s relieved ‘Thank God’ has the entire class laughing hysterically. The mood completely gone; Anya dismissed class early.

She made her way over to the lifeless form laying on the mat as people filed out of the room.

“Are you happy with your life choices, Mitya?” Dmitry’s answer was mumbled into the mat, so she asked him to repeat himself.

“I go by Dima, not Mitya. And you could’ve warned me this was your torture class!” He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

“To be fair, I tried. But you only listen to your dick, so I can’t be held accountable for your poor decisions.” She offered her hand to help him up, which he accepted gratefully.

“Alright, alright. I’ve been an ass. I know. I’m sorry, Anya. You don’t deserve some prick bothering you all the time. I guess I just got sucked into…all of this.” He gestured around as if to signal the entire gym.

“I know the feeling…and thank you. I suppose I haven’t been the best human being either. I’m sorry I tried to mess up your spin class.” She went to grab her things, but Dmitry caught her hand and stopped her.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize for that. That class was the single-most erotically charged event of my life.” His eyes flashed at the memory and Anya tried to control her own reaction.

“Dmitry…didn’t you just say you didn’t want to be an ass?”

“Hey, I’m just being honest. Now, would you mind showing me some non-lethal yoga poses? I promise I’ll behave – scouts’ honor.” At her skeptical look, he continued. “I think the stretches could be good for in between workouts!”

Anya sighed, but relented. “Fine. Grab your mat and come over by the mirrors.”

She walked him through several basics, her instructor voice back out of habit. Dmitry, for his part, proved to be an eager student. He attempted every pose and listened to Anya’s corrections as she made them. They finished after a forward fold and Dmitry staggered a bit when he stood up straight again. Anya reached out to catch him and one of his hands landed dangerously high on her ribs. The other rested on her waist and she was made aware of the lack of material her shirt possessed.

Dmitry’s hands flexed and Anya fought off a whimper. He must’ve heard her though, because when she looked up his eyes were dark.

“You did good for a first-timer, Dmitry. Maybe show up to the beginner’s class next time and you’ll get the hang of it, for sure.” Anya was trying her best to change the energy between them, but it was all just for show.

“Anya…”

“Dmitry?” They were now too close to each other. Her brain was fuzzy from the proximity and being surrounded by him.

The janitor knocking on the door interrupted whatever was about to happen and the two jumped apart.

“Hi, Steve! Sorry, we just finished up. We’ll get out of your hair, now. Have a good night!” Anya hurried to put away their mats and grab her things. She almost made it to the front door when Dmitry caught up to her.

“Anya, wait up!” If she’d had half of her brain functioning, she would’ve ignored him and continued home.

But she was an idiot and so she turned around to face Dmitry, a question forming on her lips.

A question that never got asked, because Dmitry slid his hands into her hair and kissed the words from her mouth. She froze for a moment before melting into his embrace. Dmitry kissed like he did everything else. His lips were insistent, yet warm and soft. Anya’s hands looped around his neck and she threaded her fingers through his hair. When she gave a slight tug on the damp hair at the base of his neck, Dmitry broke the kiss with a pained growl.

Feeling mischievous, Anya lowered her voice back to instructor level. “Would it be too forward of me to invite you back to my place for pizza? And you know…maybe later I can show you just how flexible I am…”

Dmitry’s eyes slammed shut and she figured he was probably imagining different scenarios that could await them.

“I should report you to Lily for making sexual advances towards me, but I think I can let this one slide. Especially if you promise to use that teacher voice on me.” His hands moved to her waist and he tugged her closer into his space.

“I think we can come to some kind of arrangement…Dima.” Hearing Anya use _that_ voice with his nickname proved to be a combination that unmanned Dmitry. He hauled her over his shoulder – gym bag and all – and carried her from the building. Her laughter was borderline maniacal as he swatted her ass and made his way down the street and to her apartment.

She really hoped Lily didn’t fire the two of them for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment/kudo if that's your thing! 💛💛💛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitry POV
> 
> Endless Shenanigans.
> 
> Enjoy!

Having a yoga instructor for a girlfriend had its perks. Not to sound like the cliché meathead he most definitely was…but yeah. It was pretty great.

What was even better?

Getting to work at the same gym as his insanely hot, flexible girlfriend.

After their first night together, Dmitry had taken her up on the offer to try a beginner’s class with her. Clearly, no one but probably Janitor Steve knew about them, so he figured there wouldn’t be a problem with him being in her class.

Oh how he was so very wrong.

Everything had been going great until Anya made her way throughout the room, offering helpful corrections and genuine praise to the lovestruck newbies – a group Dmitry was happily apart of. When she finally reached his corner, while using that _fucking_ instructor voice of hers, she slid her hand down his back, gave his ass a quick squeeze, and then corrected his stance.

How he managed to contain his yelp was still a mystery.

The rest of the day continued like some special brand of Personal Dmitry Torture. He’d catch Anya’s eye across the gym multiple times a day and he knew she was fucking with him, but that didn’t stop his brain from coming to a screeching halt every time she’d wink at him and bit her lip.

She showed up to his last class of the evening and pulled the same competitive stunt as her first time. Again, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her throughout the class. He was sure he’d hear about it tomorrow from Lily (again) but it’d be worth it.

They hadn’t originally discussed any plans for that evening, but after a day of Anya’s teasing, especially now that he knew what Anya looked/felt/sounded like when they fucked, Dmitry couldn’t really be blamed for his neanderthal behavior. He all but dragged her out of the gym once the coast was clear and they hurried back to her apartment. They both had the next day off and he intended to make good use of that time.

So yeah. Working with Anya while also getting to love Anya in his free time was a dramatic improvement in his life. Like most good things in his life, though, they also came at a pretty hefty price.

On the one hand, he got to see Anya almost every day. They would walk to and from work together – he’s not sure why he even _has_ his own apartment at this point – and they’ve managed to finagle their schedules to line up almost perfectly so that they have breaks and days off together.

He actually enjoyed being a public thing now. They’d kept it low-profile at first, unsure of how Lily would take it. Lily being Lily though, had already figured it out before they even did. Her smug satisfaction could be a lot to handle, but she meant well. Of course, once Lily knew, the whole gym did; the woman loved her gossip.

This meant that his normal horde of housewives kept a respectful distance now, especially when Anya was near. Dmitry thanked the Fates every day that he no longer had to deal with Natasha and Aliya ‘accidentally’ grabbing his biceps.

Only Anya got to feel him up now.

Speaking of, Anya had a surprisingly territorial side to her and he fucking _loved_ it. They were both very secure in their relationship as well as their careers, but sometimes Anya would be in just the right mood. His fireball of a girlfriend had absolutely _zero_ problems interrupting the women around him to grab his hand and drag him away under the guise of “needing his height/strength” to get some random thing. It might’ve been believable the first few times – Anya was pretty short – but everyone caught on fairly quick.

One particularly memorable day, they’d barely made it to the staff locker room before she was in his arms, legs secured around his hips as she desperately tried to maneuver his shorts down. He had to brace himself against the wall as her delicate hand wrapped around him. He whimpered pathetically as she found her mark and then all he could focus on was her surrounding him and breathing.

After, as he panted against the shell of her ear, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to be a regular ‘thing’ for them.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Dima.” Anya patted his cheek and then directed him to return her feet to the floor. Once she’s safely standing on her own again – her legs wobbled at first, something he did _NOT_ take pride in, ok? – she pulls him toward the private shower.

Good thing she wasn’t flattering him…and that they were both done working for the day…

* * *

The part where working with his smoke-show of a girlfriend wasn’t so great was that she was quickly becoming the most popular instructor at the gym. Not that he misses the title at all. Actually, it filled him with immense pride, seeing Anya succeed so fast. This industry was ruthless and Anya deserved every bit of the praise.

It was just…Anya had now developed her own loyal following, both male and female.

It was bad enough having to witness Anya practice yoga. 99% of the time, it took all of his strength and willpower not to throw her over his shoulder like that first night so many months ago and carry her off to the nearest secluded location.

 _Now_ , he had to deal with others also appreciating her work. If he had to hear one more person wonder aloud if Anya could put her leg up on their shoulder and keep it there, he would be committing a felony or five.

Coincidentally, she _could_ do that move, even with their height difference. But that was a thought best kept to himself.

Much to his displeasure, however, there remained one particular idiot that refused to get a fucking clue. It had been months since he and Anya had started dating, but Gleb- _fucking_ -Vaganov had no problem being his usual dickhead self. He would leer after Anya whenever she was near. The lewd comments he’d make in the weight room somehow got progressively worse over time. One of these days, Gleb was going to get fired or punched.

Dmitry only hoped he’d get to be the one to punch him _before_ he got fired.

Anya did her best to ignore Gleb and actively encouraged Dmitry to do the same. She always made valid points, but Dmitry was just a mere man with rapidly declining limits.

“If memory serves me right, there was a certain male trainer who also made inappropriate comments towards me, Dima.” She would probably never stop teasing him about how he had behaved when they first met.

“Yeah, but he’s an asshole and I’m charming. Plus, I apologized and continue to try and make up for my past discretions.”

“Sure, Dima.” She ignored his offended gasp and continued working on her laptop from her spot on the couch.

“I’ll have you know, _Nastya,_ ” He pulled her into his lap, work now forgotten, “I knew from the moment I saw you that I would devote the rest of my life to your orgasms. I mean. Happiness.”

Anya laughed and ran her hands through his unruly hair. “You’re an idiot. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The Gleb problem came to a boiling point on a quiet evening at the gym. They were two days away from a holiday weekend and most people were either traveling or allowing a momentary pause in their gym schedules.

Dmitry hung out behind the front desk, doodling away on some scratch paper as he waited for Anya’s last class to finish up _any minute now_ … Once she was done they would be able to head home and get a start on their own holiday plans – plans which most certainly consisted of zero clothing and responsibilities.

Gleb walked by the door to Anya’s room and peered inside. He let out a low whistle and shook his head.

“What I wouldn’t give to hit that.”

Dmitry blinked. Not sure (but also very sure) of what he’d just heard. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I’d like to show that girl a good time.” Now he walked over to the desk Dmitry was at. “Maybe once she realizes what she’s missing, she’ll leave your pathetic ass.”

It was a very good thing that the desk separated them. Dmitry’s vision went red and he didn’t even notice as people began to leave the classroom, eyeing the pair of them warily.

“I’ll have you know; Dmitry’s ass is absolutely flawless.”

Anya was standing behind Gleb, arms folded across her chest and mouth set in a grim line.

“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks.” Gleb took a step toward Anya and Dmitry rose from his seat, ready to knock him on his ass. “How about you and I take a turn in the showers and see if we can defrost the ice bitch in you.”

Ok. Now Dmitry was climbing over the desk. He was almost to Gleb, prepared for murder, when he saw Anya pull her arm back and then absolutely fucking deck Gleb right in the nose.

He froze, unsure of what just happened. Then Anya was shaking her rapidly swelling hand as Gleb staggered back, cursing her the entire way. People rushed over to help now, but Lily was all of a sudden there to take charge. She demanded Gleb leave before she called the authorities on him.

Dmitry wrapped Anya in a protective embrace as some of the more intimidating gym members escorted Gleb out. Holding onto Anya also helped to prevent Dmitry from throwing Gleb out personally. He pulled back from their embrace to examine her hand. It was bruised and very swollen – likely broken… _great_ – and he tried to calm himself.

“I thought we had agreed if anyone was going to punch that asshole, it’d be me.” He looked at Anya pointedly, which caused her to giggle. Her smile vanished with a hiss when he applied the ice pack Lily brought over to them.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” She turned to Lily then. “I’m sorry, Lily. You probably have to fire me now…”

“Pff. After _that_? You just solved my Gleb problem – with witnesses, bless you – and gave me a wonderful business idea.”

Both Anya and Dmitry looked at her like she’d grown another head.

“We’re going to start offering self-defense classes. I’ve already come up with a pitch for corporate!”

Anya busted out laughing, but Dmitry could barely manage a chuckle. He quickly pointed out to the pair that Anya should probably get to a hospital, and soon.

* * *

Later, as Anya waited to get her hand casted, Dmitry was finally able to feel calm. That is, until Anya’s pain meds kicked in and she turned into a loopy, downright obscene mess.

“Dima, I loooooove you. You’re so fucking pretty.” Dmitry couldn’t help but laugh. She really was something, this woman.

“I love you too, Nastya.”

“Ugh. I love when you call me that. Your voice gets all gravely and I get so _hot_ for you, Dima.”

Dmitry blushed furiously and tried to ignore the ER nurse’s barely contained laughter as she finishes her paperwork. She went to leave and informed them the doctor would be in shortly to apply her cast.

“Behave now, dears…”

He shook his head at Anya, who was looking at him with very tempting eyes. “Did you hear her, Dima? You’ve got to be _good_ or you’re going to get us into trouble.” _God_ , did he love this woman.

“I’m always good! You’re the one that’s misbehaving, young lady.” As his voice dropped, he saw Anya’s eyes darken. Storing this tidbit of information for a later time – preferably when they’re both coherent – Dmitry changed the subject. “How does your hand feel?”

“Like I punched a jackass.” He laughed at that. She was not wrong. “Are you actually mad that I punched him?”

“Mad?? How could I be mad at you? I’m upset you got hurt, but the image of you defending both of our honors will be forever branded in my mind as one of the sexiest things I’ve ever witnessed.”

“You’re shitting me. Really? _That’s_ what does it for you?”

“Oh yeah. I like this fierce side of you. Very badass. Very arousing.”

“Hmmmm. Then when we get home will you prove it?”

“HA! ‘Fraid not, Nastya. You’re higher than a kite and you _just_ broke your hand. Pretty sure I’d be right up there with Gleb on the asshole scale if I took advantage of your current state.”

Anya reached her good hand over to run through his hair. “Ever the gentleman, my Dima.”

“Only the best behavior for you, Princess.” He kissed her cheek and then grabbed her good hand in his as the doctor entered the room.

“So! I hear we like to punch random misogynists!” 

There would never be another dull moment with Anya in his life and that was more than ok with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How my writing goes now -  
> Me: I'm going to write a fun one-shot!  
> Chris: Coward. Make it multi-chapter.  
> Me: But I already have several unfinished multi-chapters that need attention!  
> Chris: Do it anyways.  
> Me: Shit. You right. 
> 
> Thank you all for tolerating my hyperfixation with this pairing. You da real MVPs 💛💛💛


End file.
